Demitri's Fantastique: Beatrice
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: A strange girl by the name of Beatrice agrees to work for Kesslee at W&P as long as he keeps her secret safe and continue on a mysterious quest to find 7 objects that could just save the world. (Based off the movie 'Tank Girl').
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** for those that are new The Fantastique is a futuristic recording of an erotic nature. It is a break off from my original work 'The Frau' which is a sequel to my fanfic 'Droog'. If interested in reading original work I'm under the penname MissStrange at FictionPress. I plan on making one for _Cat People _and _Star Trek: Generations. _I know I promised to publish this work on Valentine's Day but unfortunately I'm going to be busy that day with work and school along with getting a late Valentine for my boyfriend. Enjoy!

* * *

A year before my men captured Rebecca there was another girl by the name of Beatrice, who was just as lethal and as well as sarcastic. When I first met her it was in the Lotus Garden, one of my favorite gardens (being the head of W&P you get a lot of benefits). Usually when a fugitive is brought to me I give them a choice to either work for W&P or go through some kind of torture. Some would plead for mercy while others would resist but would eventually come to terms after one or two punishments. Beatrice on the other hand was very different.

I was staring at my reflection in the water when they dragged her in. I turned my attention to her once they threw her at my feet. She was wearing tight fitting black pants and boots. The upper half of her body was what really got my attention. "What happened to the other part of your clothes?" I asked trying very hard not to smile at her nakedness. Slowly she got to her feet, her long silky brunette hair covering her face and breasts. When she pulled her hair back I was….in awe. I've seen many beautiful woman in my life but she was….wow…something else.

She smiled at me as if she was expecting to see me. "Cool, you're actually looking at my face. You've got talent, Snow White."

"What?" I stammered forgetting what I was suppose to say. For a minute I was staring into her eyes. They were a very deep shade of blue like the ocean before dusk (which was so long ago). "Oh yes," I said gathering my thoughts, turning away from her so I wouldn't get distracted. I should have asked how many men she killed but I ended up asking, "What is your name?"

"It's Beatrice Rose. Now may I ask why am I here or was I dragged by your henchmen to see me topless?"

"We wish it was the later," commented one of the soldiers, the other laughed at the joke. Ignoring the idiots I responded to her, "Beatrice, the beloved Beatrice who lives in heaven while Dante goes through the pearls of Hell." Finally I turn to her, telling myself not to get distracted (which makes it even harder with her shirtless and braless) and gave her the famous quote I give to every captive, "_Abandon hope, all ye who enter here_."

Every captive gives a response weather it be fear or a smart ass remark. Again she smiles at me as if she was willing to come here with the bonus of being topless. "_Tis better to rule in Hell, then it is to serve in Heaven. _As much as we love to quote poetry I still want to know why I'm here, Snow White!"

"For your information, my name is Kesslee and you are here for stealing water and the death of several of my men," I said feeling a little irritated by being called Snow White. Beatrice held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Alriiiiight, _Chelsey _for one I thought water belonged to God or if you are atheist, it belonged to nature thus it was meant for everyone and two your men were trying to rape me so the reasonable thing to do was to defend myself," she said with a mixture of reason and sarcasm. "Well since I unknowingly been _stealing _water I guess I need to pay it back somehow. So what shall I do to repay? Clean the toilets with a tooth brush? Give you a hand job?"

_How about get on your knees and give my cock a good suck, _I thought to myself. As great as the image was I offered her something less degrading. "How about you work for Water and Power as your repayment and avoid the labors of being a prisoner." I was expecting a no like all the other stubborn captives that came here. Again she took me by surprise.

"What kind of position are you offering, Mr. Kesslee?" she asked. There was no sarcasm in her voice, she was asking me a serious question as if she was at a job fair…..only shirtless. I have to admit I was not prepared, I was so use to 'Ok, I'll work for you' or 'Sorry, not interested' that I didn't consider the later. Hating myself for feeling stupid and aroused at the same time I asked, "Well….what kind of skills do you have?"

"Alright, I'm great at building weapons and transportation. I've also good at finding things like water, food and other things. Other skills I have are writing but I think it's less important then the others I've just mentioned so if you're in desperate need of a mechanic or navigator then I'm the person for you if not then just train me on something just so long as you let me continue on my Quest."

"A Quest for what?" I asked, grabbing my interest every minute. She wagged her finger at me as if I've done something wrong. "Na-ah, not telling ya what I'm looking for. Swore under the name of Prophet and King and one of those things it here." I didn't know who this King person was I did who Prophet was, Jonny Prophet no doubt. I was about to ask what she meant by 'one of those things' I was silenced when Beatrice stripped from the rest of her cloths. I didn't know about the two men that brought her in but I've never had an erection so hard in my life.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked almost dreamily, again I was frustrated with myself for not firm with her.

"I told you, I'm getting one of those things," she said going into the water. "Weather you like it or not I'm going to continue the rest of them regardless if you hire me or throw me in jail. Either way it's going to be bloody." After she stated the fact she went deeper into the Lotus Garden, disappearing into the water. We waited three, four, five minutes for her to come back up. Thinking she was drowning I began stripping myself (only with my shirt and shoes, I kept my pants on) and told the soldiers to get medical help. Once they were gone I went into the deep end were she disappeared, held my breath and went underwater. Yet again I was not prepared for what I saw next.

The Lotus Garden is about nine feet deep with lights on the bottom. The lights weren't very bright but I could see what looked like a fish tail colored in black and reddish orange. I know I own koi fish but they didn't live in the Lotus Garden nor were they four feet long. I didn't know how it got there but I thought it was attacking Beatrice. Feeling she was in danger I grabbed the creature by the tail expecting an attack but was only surprised. The upper half of the fish wasn't a fish at all, it was Beatrice holding onto something black.

Immediately I went back up thinking I wasn't getting enough oxygen to my brain. "I was hallucinating," I repeated to myself over and over as I swam back. As I was about to get out I felt a hand grab my shoulder, almost scaring me out of my skin. I turned to see it was Beatrice holding the black rectangular thing to her chest with panic in her eyes. "Please let me explain-"

"What are you?" I asked in disbelief.

"The very last of my kind, the comet wiped them out when it hit the ocean. I was on land at the time…" She turned in the direction were alarms were ringing, footsteps were coming closer to the Garden. She looked more panicky then ever. She grabbed unto both sides of my shoulders, her eyes wide with fear. "Please don't tell what I am! Please promise me you won't tell!" The footsteps were getting closer along with urgent voices. Seeing the sad desperation in her eyes I actually felt pity for her, she was absolutely alone in the world and had every right to be scared. I knew from experience what humanity can do to rare creatures like Beatrice and most of the time they ended up dead.

Needing to protect this rare being I nodded in agreement, "Ok, I won't tell. Now I need you to act and kiss me."

"Wha-" I cut her off when I pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She tried to pull away in shock but quickly went to wrapping her arms around my neck while I held unto her hips with her tail between my legs. The medical staff along with the soldiers came in with urgency to what they thought was a dying woman only to find two people making out in the water. As great as the kissing was (she's a great kisser by the way) I had to answer their puzzlement.

"Oh, hello, I was about to dive after her when she suddenly came up and seduced me. I couldn't help but give into her charms."

"Yep, I'm guilty as charged. I rode him like Seabiscut and now I'm exhausted," she said leaning her head against my chest in exhaustion as if we've actually did it. It was a moment of silence before they left quietly. I think I heard one of the men say "Damn it, I missed the fun." Once they were completely gone I heard her sigh into my chest.

"Thank you."

"Welcome," I said. I helped her out of the water then let her gather her things. Once our clothes and her mysterious compartment was with her I picked her up bridal style went up the elevator that lead to my place.


	2. Chapter 2

Having her tail and upper body wrapped in a towel on my bed I couldn't help but ask, "So….you're a mermaid?" Stupid question to ask but I had to say it in order to confirm there was a beautiful woman with a fish tail on my bed. I was expecting her to say something like 'duh, isn't it obvious!' instead she looked down at her tail (occasionally it would flop up and down like a dead fish). "Well, the correct term would be Siren," she said nodding her head, "but yeah, I'm a mermaid."

She looked in my direction. I was standing about a foot away from her. To tell you the truth I was a little afraid of her. What I've known from the Iliad Sirens were known to lure ships to there destruction through their song. For all I know she might burst out singing like Ariel from _The Little Mermaid _and before I can blink I'll be dead and buried somewhere like the ships. Sensing my fear, she patted the right side of the bed, "How about you sit next to me. I promise I won't bite." A part of me wanted to run out the room, be as far away as possible but the other more prideful part of me told me to obey her.

_Come on, Kesslee. Don't be foolish like you already are now. Just sit next to her. _Feeling childish for wanting to run away from a pretty girl I sat next to the bed. Feeling the awkward silence between us I wanted to break the ice. "You said…you were on land when the comet hit. Why were you on land?" Beatrice's face turned a slight shade of red.

"It's kind of embarrassing, I was in California, Los Angeles….to lose my virginity."

"You were on land so you can get laid?"

"Yeah, it's part of tradition as a female Siren to lose her purity at a certain age." Feeling fascinated by this 'tradition' I urged her to tell me about it. Her story began with The Practice Ceremony at the age of 15. The young woman at the ceremony learned how to kiss, masturbate, and various other sexual activities with other woman. Beatrice was hailed for being the best kisser and oral pleasurer. "Oh really," I said feeling myself getting aroused at the thought of her pleasing another woman in front of an audience. Without warning she grabs hold of my hair forcing my mouth against hers, the towel fell from her upper body exposing her semi dry breasts.

"Really," she purrs against my lips, her hand feeling my crotch. Too delirious with desire I didn't stop her hand from going into my pants, in fact I didn't want her to stop. This was a delightful change from the whores at QuickSilver. "Did man ask for you?" I asked dreamily as she rubbed my shaft up and down.

"They didn't just ask, they demanded for what I'm about to do to you now." Without another word she took me in her mouth. My god, it was so heavenly! What she was doing for free I had to pay a hooker 50 in water just to get a blow job. While she was pleasing me I notice that the tail was replaced by soft bare skin. Feeling a little frisky I planted my hand on her rear. She didn't stop her proceedings, I give her a light pat on the ass quickening her strides. Not wanting the poor thing to be left out my hand traveled down the crease of her ass to her pussy. She was wonderfully wet.

Her pace began to quicken even further as I messaged her clit. Even though my dick was down her throat I can tell she was enjoying herself as well as I was. Just when I was about to be very close her mouth parts ways with my cock. I was about to ask her why she stopped when she kissed me deeply. "I can't take it! I want you now!" she demanded straddling my hips, leading me inside her.

"Oh the Gods you are gifted!" she said riding me while my face was planted against her breasts. It felt wonderful being with a woman like Beatrice. The woman of QuickSilver were always so still and immobile like they just wanted you to get it over with and if you wanted them to be more 'responsive' you have to pay a little extra. I've tried being with other woman of W&P but they were just like the whores, mechanical. For 10 years I felt very….alone.

"Bea…I can't…hold it…much longer," I panted feeling the orgasm about to come. Even though I've been with many woman I haven't been able to have an orgasm, the same goes for masturbating. Basically I thought old age made me incompetent until now. Pushing my upper body to the bed she moved her hips faster and harder, her pussy becoming so tight I thought I was going to lose it until her juices flowed over my cock and finally I let go.

We held each other for a while with both of us smiling. "That…was better then the dildo I used when the comet fell."

"You used a dildo to lose you virginity?"

"Yeah, I purchased it at a porn shop. It's a lot more sanitary that way. Plus you're the first _man _I've actually had intercourse with."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and now you are my personal sex slave," she said kissing me then closing her eyes. I wanted to ask her what she meant by 'personal sex slave' but it sounded harmless and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling very _satisfied, _something that I haven't felt in a long while. My hand wondered over to the other side of the bed expecting warm flesh but instead felt paper. This is going to sound ludicrous coming from me and only knowing her for a day but I had a sad sinking feeling in my heart. In my college years (also long ago in 1999) I often had one night stands and in the morning leaving the girl a note saying something like _you were great but you deserve someone else _or _it's not you, it's me. _I fiddled with the note for a minute debating weather or not I should read it. If I wasn't a ration man I would have thrown that paper away feeling angry and used but ended up doing the later.

I turned to the empty side of the bed with the paper in my hand. The note was folded with a heart drawn on the front. I opened the folded paper expecting something like: _Let's just be friends. _Gladly it wasn't that when I read it.

_Kesslee_

_ I just want you to know I haven't left, I like you far too much for that (which is why you are my personal sex slave). Since I'm going to be here for awhile I'm moving my stuff from the Solar RV to your apartment. If you're wondering about the silver bracelets on your wrists don't bother about removing them. I'll explain all once you're awake_

_ P.S. Don't TOUCH the things for the quest or you will be very sorry!_

Reading the note the first time I was glad she didn't leave in the middle of the night but once I read it a second time mouthed the word 'bracelets?' and looked at my wrists. There were two silver bands on both wrists. I tried pulling on the bands to see if they would budge or even stretch. After playing around with the bands for five minute it was no use, it was like they were glued to my skin. At this point I was a little disturbed by these simple piece of jewelry. What were they for? Simple as they were I didn't like it one bit.

With adrenaline surging through my body I leapt out of bed quickly trying to put on my pants with thought racing through my head. What if these bands are deadly? Are they poisonous? Am I going to die? Once I was dressed I was about to head down to where ever her RV was (RV?) and confront her, maybe even torture her if I must till the elevator doors opened to her standing there all dressed in tight fitting clothing. Beatrice was holding unto a black bag and on her right was a big white chest that you see in basements or attics.

While I was standing there dumbfounded she responded with ease. "Ah, cool you're awake! Just in time to help drag this baby in."

"You mean the chest?"

"Yeah, all the wonderful books I was able to get over the ten years wondering in the desert. Most of them I got from an underground library." Forgetting that I was possibly dying (gratefully I didn't die) I helped her with her chest full of books. I swear she was becoming more interesting by the minute. Since the comet books and other things have become scarce to impossible to find. The last book I've ever encountered a tattered version of the dictionary, not entertaining but useful. While I was helping her in I asked, "What kind of books are in here?"

We put the chest on the foot of the bed when she answered. "Just about everything really from almost A-Z. Just say the name of the author or the title and I probably have it."

"Edger Allen Poe!" I blurted out excitingly. You know how long it has been since I've read Poe? It feels like decades! She sits down on the chest, legs crossed. Suddenly I had a picture of her in Victorian dress sitting very properly on a pleasant afternoon.

"Yes, Kesslee, I have the complete works and poems in here along with other stuff like Lovecraft, Milton, Blake, I can go on all day about literature but first I need to explain things to you." When she mention about explaining things I looked down at my wrists and remembered I was here to confront her.

"What are these things on my wrists? Are they dangerous?" I asked hoping to intimidate her without success. She moved to the right side of the chest, tapping her fingers to the empty spot gesturing me to sit down. At first I didn't want to join her yet it felt very childish of me to be stubborn so I sat next to her. She put her arm around my shoulder and began explaining the bands on my wrists.

"First of all they're not dangerous, in fact you are going to like them a lot if you don't struggle with them?"

"What do you mean struggle?" I asked feeling panicky of what they would do to me. She held up her finger to my lips telling me to be quiet.

"It's part of our tradition as a Siren to lure ships to our layer. We did it for two reasons: food and sex. If you were a young man you were considered food, the younger the man the better the taste. Now if you were old you were taken as a sex slave. I know it might sound strange to you but it's logical. To us old age meant experience, the more gray on you head the better you were in bed and by that full head of white hair," she said running her fingers through my hair. "You are just screaming, 'I'm one hell of a lover!'"

I was sitting there speechless, I was caught between feeling offended and feeling pleased. After she explained this to me I had an image of a Grindhouse trailer with the announcer speaking in a dramatic voice. 'A Ship wrecked at sea, a Caption and his crew are rescued by several beautiful half-naked woman. The men thought they were in paradise only to discover the Crew were food and the old Caption was forced into sexual slavery! Malcolm McDowell in _The_ _Slave_'

"So you're not kidding about being your personal sex slave?" Without warning Beatrice was straddling me with my hands (I did not intend to do this) grabbing her ass. She smiled down at me and said, "Yes, darling, I'm not kidding. Now stand up."

Once she was off my lap I stood up without protest. She stood a few inches away with her hands on her hips. "Take your clothes off." I went as far as taking off my shirt. I didn't feel comfortable showing off my limp member. "Did I say stop, slave?" The bands began to feel like melting bands around my wrists that thankfully disappeared when I put my hands to my fly. It also meant I wasn't allowed to stop. With no way out of it I let my pants drop to my ankles.

Flaccid I'm about three inches but when I'm erect incredibly 8 inches tall and very thick. I was expecting her to laugh, thank god she didn't. "So…you're a grower not a shower." I watched her hands undo the buttons of her top one by one. I began to feel myself stiffen as every bit of flesh began to expose itself. In slow sensualness her shirt was on the floor. Her breasts were perfectly round and they looked so soft I wanted to feel them for myself.

"Now that's better, sit back down." I did as she commanded without question, in fact I was enjoying my enslavement. I was hoping she'll take off her pants and ride me but instead she got on the bed behind me and put a blindfold over my eyes. "Why are you-_ohhhh Bea!" _She grabbed unto my hair exposing my neck and biting me. It wasn't hard enough to brake skin but it felt so…..good. Being blinded I felt her lips, tongue and teeth explore my body in ways I've never felt before. After a few moments of sensations I felt her straddle me at last kissing me deeply while I slipped inside her. Oh god I've never thought being blind would be a bliss

Once we broke the kiss her hands were on shoulders studying herself as she rode me like a horse. My hands finally getting their wish as I squeezed her heavenly breasts. I heard her sigh in delight as I sucked hard on her nipples. "Kesslee….oh God….you're such a….oh my-AHHH" she screamed, her orgasm flowing like water. Still not done I took off the blindfold kissing her passionately as I threw her on the bed. I looked down upon her for a moment, her body glowing with the after sex. I spread her legs rubbing my still harden cock against her wetness. Her body began to buck in eagerness telling me to be inside her. Obeying her body I slid back in were she was tighter, hotter, and wetter then ever.

During our lovemaking I made her cum several more times until she begged me. "Oh please….Kesslee….I want….your love!" Hearing her say that I actually felt like I was more then a slave, like I was….."Oh Bea!" I screamed as I spurted all of my love inside her. Once the glow of after sex was upon us we held each other, her lips so soft and kissable I couldn't resist putting my lips against hers. "I…am…going…to…enjoy….you…a lot," she said between kisses.

"I think I feel the same way," I said, after the glow was gone we went under the cover to sleep again. As I was about to go to dreamland I heard a voice say, _Look in the bag._


	4. Chapter 4

I was half asleep when I heard the voice quietly say look in the bag. At first I thought it was my imagination. I was about to wrapped my arm around Beatrice when the voice said it again, _Hey Jude, and look in the bag! _This time I stood up bolt right scared, looking around the dark room with my heart pounding a thousand miles. No body has called me by my first name in years and I've never told any of my men and prisoners that my name was Jude (mainly because I would be looked at as some hippie then a leader). For the third time it said, _Jude, look in the bag. I know you want to. _

I know hearing voices is a bad sigh, obeying voices is even worse but I did it both out of curiosity and the hope it would go away. Slowly I got out of bed not waking Beatrice and picked up the bag. God it was heavy! Carrying this bag to another room took some effort that it made me wonder how she was able to carry this load while dragging that heavy chest up the elevator without losing breath. Gently I put the bag on the table and pulled out one of the objects.

It was one of the 'things' Beatrice was searching for her quest. Looking at it more carefully it was made out of strong ebony steel. The only color on it was a golden number 1 on the front cover meaning there was more. I looked in the bag and I counted 3 including the one in front of me. Now that I know what was in the bag, the question was….what was inside these things? If it wasn't for the voice (I think it was a woman) I would have been sitting there for hours trying to find an opening. _Swipe your finger on the spine. _The spine? Of course! Thing encasing was in the shape of a book! I traced my finger against the spine and I heard a soft click.

I wonder what's inside, I thought. Before opening I imagined it was something important, something so great that it needed three other volumes or more but when I opened it I was actually taken aback. This book wasn't of any importance like the Bible or Origin of the Species, in fact this book was nothing more then fiction. It was called _The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger_ by Stephen King. Even though it wasn't what I expected I wasn't disappointed either. I did say before that books were now very scarce and to find someone's work like King was of great value yet I was very puzzled. Beatrice had a chest full of books by author's even greater then King so why would this be important?

"There's got to be more then what I'm seeing," I said to myself, picking the book up from it's place. I've never got to read the Dark Tower series but I have read most of the others he's made (_It _and _The Shining _scared me the most, watching Kubrick's version was even worse). When I flipped through the pages I did find that something in the middle of the book. It was thin, round, and almost transparent. Holding it up it looked like a glass CD with a blinking red dot, only that dot wasn't blinking until I touched it. "What is that?" I whispered, my finger pressing the flashing red dot. That was a big mistake.

After I touched the light I was blinded by a flash of red light. It didn't blind me but it took me by surprise yet that wasn't the worse part. Right after the flash I began to see things a normal human being couldn't see. I could see the thin white wood in the paper and the dried ink in the letters. Turning away I began to see things in this room I've been in so many times through a different light from fibers in the carpet to the light on the ceiling. Seeing these things was agony that I screamed in pain. My vision was so sharp that I could even see the veins in my eyelids.

"Kesslee, what have you done!" said Beatrice from the doorway in anger. I could see every cell and hair on her body that I was almost sicken by it. I wanted to defend myself but I was silenced by a white hand over my eyes and I was out.

#

"How could he be my mate?" I heard a female voice say in shock when I was waking out of darkness. It took me a moment that it was Beatrice and another moment to realize I was tied to a chair. Oh fuck, I'm screwed, I thought. As I was trying to find a lose end I heard Beatrice talking again in the other room. Who was she talking to? "But he's a slave, Mother! A Slave!"

"You know he's more then that, Bebe or he wouldn't have survived a part of Prophet's Hope Project." There was hesitation then a hiss of frustration.

"Why him, though? I mean he claims that I've been stealing water from him. The idiot clearly thinks that something that's been around for millions of years suddenly belongs to him when in fact it belongs to everyone."

"He has his own reasons for saying so," said the voice. "One of these days you'll find out."

"Yeah, right," she said then I heard her footsteps coming into the room. I looked at her standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her lips pressed together in anger. I could tell she was not happy with me. "You disobeyed me."

"But-" she held up her hand to silence me. With her arms folded she came to me, she didn't look so angry as she did a second ago. "Since my mother was the one that lured you in I forgive you for not following my orders."

"I thought you were the last of your kind."

"I'm the last of my kind that is _living, _the person you've been hearing was her spirit. My kind has a way better connection to the other side then your kind can. As I was saying, I forgive you but that does not excuse you from your punishment."

"Punishment?" I said trying to disguise the pleasure in my voice. She comes closer to me, straddling my lap. She kisses me deeply while she unties the straps on my wrists. I felt myself harden with the possibilities of what kind of 'punishments' she'll inflicted on me, none of them involving what she actually gave me. After she got me so hot and bothered she quickly gets off my lap smiling evilly at me. "No sex for a month and that includes masturbation," she said them goes to the other room without another word.

"But….that's not fair. You can't do that!" I said in frustrated need. When I didn't get a response I sat back in the chair to finish myself off only to get burned. Knowing that it was no use I sighed in defeated with a depleted member then I went to bed. It's only a month I thought. How bad can it be?


	5. Chapter 5

I thought I was able to get through it without the temptation. I was so very wrong. Being forced into celibacy I tried to find ways to control my 'urges' but Beatrice always found ways to torture me. Whenever I've tried to focus on something less arousing like reading _War and Peace,_ she'll appear wearing little to nothing at all (damn her for being so confident in her skin!) or whenever she needs help out of the tube my wrists would burn if I'd dared tried to fondle her. Damn her for being so sadistic! After a long hard month the worst was on the last day.

"Good morning, Kesslee. You sleep well?" I looked at her with tired eyes. No, I did not sleep well I wanted to say to her but held my tongue. For a long 29 days of sleeping separately she decides to sleep in my bed but no sexual contact was to be involved. So though the whole night while she was lying next to me completely naked I kept getting burned by trying to touch her. To make it even worse I've had dreams us fucking like animals that I would often wake up with a raging hard on like the one I've having at this very moment. Beatrice was only wearing a thong and nothing else.

"Why do you make this so hard for me?" I asked staring at the rough textures of the wall. While it has been hard for me being forced into celibacy I've been able to control my 'far-sightedness' easily. I practically know how my apartment it made (not to mention I've cleaned it a billion times after seeing the germs and dirt). As always she was not making this easy for me, my sight went back to normal vision once I've felt her lips on mine. To make matters worse she pressed her body against mine making it so tempting to touch her. While we were kissing I felt something being implanted behind my neck. "What is that?" I asked, feeling the rectangular thing against my hair line. She stood on her knees looking down on me with a smile. The way she posed herself was so exotic I wanted to touch her yet I knew the consequences if I did.

"Something to help you feel energized," she said hold out a silver remote to me. Once she clicked that remote I felt very awake like I've taken 5 shots of RedBull at once. "Now that you're awake let's go to work," she said quickly leaving me to the other room to her workspace. Beatrice might be sadistic to me but she was one hell of an inventor and weapons specialist. One particular weapon I like the most was the Drainer, it literally sucks all the water out of a person. "Deadly and useful," said Beatrice after showing a live demonstration on a unruly worker.

Through most of the day I was alert, focused and not to mention in a very good mood that some of my men have actually asked if I was ill. If happiness is a sickness I want to get infected more often. Little did I know at the end of the day it was going to get worse.

During work I was at meeting with other company members. Rather boring but I was in such a good mood I didn't mind then suddenly I started laughing. "What's so funny, Kesslee?" one of the members asked nervously. From previous experience they've seen 'unpredictable' behavior by me, most of them involving me killing one of them. Today I didn't have any plans of 'terminating' an employee but I was not expecting laughter. After one of the members asked me the question it only made me laugh harder.

"God damn you!" I said, I wanted to sound angry but I was laughing instead. I thought the spontaneous laughter was bad, the other feeling I was experiencing was worse and it was a very familiar feeling too. "Oh no," I breathed as I felt myself become overpowered by arousal. To make matters worse I was about to climax.

"Oh God….Please…not now," I pleaded with clenched hands on the table and my head down. While I was literally about to cum in my pants the other members where calling for emergency help, help came too late. "Bea!" I screamed out her name in ecstasy throwing my head back looking at the ceiling. The moment lasted a few seconds but with all these people here it felt longer then that. Already my face was turning red from embarrassment and lust, standing up from the chair I left the office and went back to my apartment to confront her. As always I was unprepared.

"You sadistic bitch," I said coming out of the elevator and into my apartment. She was in the living room fully dressed and working. While I was angry she was absolutely calm. Ignoring my insult she went back to finishing the last of her new creation. "So how was work?"

"It went fine until you made me laugh and orgasmed in front of my co-workers!" I shouted at her, I was furious with her, in fact in that moment I hated her. Beatrice turned her attention to me still unfazed then looked down at her watch. "It's almost 11:30."

"And what does the time have to do with anything?" I asked in heated anger. She stood up from the chair, the small intelligent smile appeared meaning she was up to something.

"It means, Kesslee that in five minutes," she said her shirt and pants coming off in seconds wearing a red teddy underneath. "That you get to have this in five minutes."

"Is this a trick?" I asked from experience. She shook her head coming closer to me.

"Nope, the day I punished you it happened at 11:30 and I did that embarrassing thing to get you out of that office a little quicker,"

"But you embarrassed me, what if I get fired?" I asked, I wanted to be angry with her like I was previously yet I wasn't. Beatrice grabbed me by the collar and lead me to the bedroom. "Would it matter?"

"I…I," I was at a loss for words when she kissed me, dragging me down to bed with her. In those minutes she undressed me, kissing every part of my flesh exposed till I was finally naked. On the last minute she rubbed her wetness against my shaft, causing me to ache. While she teased me I kept my eye on the clock, that last minute felt like an eternity until finally it changed to 11:30. "Finally!" I shouted forcing her all fours entering her. I heard her gasp in pleasure, "Oh God, you're bigger then before!"

"And you're even tighter then ever," I panted as I went faster and harder, wanting to feel her flesh against mine I leaned myself against her back with one hand on her breast and the other messaging her clit. I heard her moan in delight as I pinched her nipple hard while making light circular motions against her pleasure button. "Oh Kesslee…."

"Please….call me Jude…."

"Jude….you're such…a great…..OH MY GOD!" Once I felt her juices flow I couldn't hold myself any longer. I gasped as I felt myself burst inside her with such intensity she orgasmed again. Once the orgasm pasted we began to relax unto the bed with me still on top of her. Wrapping my arms around her slender waistline I said into her soft hair, "Don't…ever….leave me dry like that again."

"Believe me, Jude, I plan on not doing that myself." She rolls on her back looking up at me drawing me closer for a kiss. For a while we kissed, letting hands explore what has been denied for a month. Once my hands were on her breasts I asked, "Hey Beatrice?"

"Yes," she asked with her eyes closed pretending to be asleep but the way she had her chest out to me took me she wasn't. I pulled the lingerie back then proceeded to suck her erect nipple making her sigh in passion. Before I went to the other I went on with my question with a hard as iron member against her wet slit knowing she was in need. "Can we do it again?" Knowing the answer she let me in and the act of love repeated itself again.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't get fired that day nor any other day but then again would it matter? Personally I don't like being the head of W&P. Before the comet almost wiped the world out I was a professor teaching English in New York and I loved it. You might be asking yourself, why the change in profession? Well, for one people are more concerned with surviving then reading and another I grew up with politics on both sides of my family. So in short somebody's got to do it.

Today I was feeling fidgety as they bought a young girl with stringy brown hair and glasses in. As always the crime was stealing water and she had to make a choice and so on. It's all great for someone to either squirm in fear in my presence or to rebel and torture them to submit but right now there was something else in mind. There's a note in my pocket where my hand is, it reads: _Once you get off work we need to talk. _

We need to talk, what does that mean? For now it can mean anything but the one I'm thinking of isn't so positive. "Please I didn't mean to steal! I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" she pleads, usually I'll be as sadistic as I can but right now I was not in the mood.

"Fine, what are you good at?" I asked, the girl looked up at me puzzled. I was getting impatient. "I said what are you good at?"

"I-I know how to f-f-fix aircraft and-"

"Fine, you start work tomorrow with our first jet. Now take her to her new living quarters," I said hastily, I saw one of the soldiers wanting to say something but kept his mouth shut. Once they were gone I immediately went home. On my way there I was thinking about the note, _we need to talk. _The last time I heard that simple sentence it was 30 years ago with a girl I wanted to marry only to find out she was raped and she was dying from a mutated form of HIV. She died a month later.

I found her in the water of the Lotus Garden. She looked very relaxed with both her arms stretched out on the walkway as if she was at a pool. It was the very opposite of what I was feeling right now. "Bea," I said keeping myself calm as possible. She turns to me and smiles, "Hey Jude, you want to come and join me?" I was about to say no until I saw her upper half rise a bit. Beatrice was wearing a blue button up shirt that clang to her body like paint. I knew what was underneath but that didn't stop me from wanting to find out.

"You wanted to talk to me," I said while stripping all the way to my underwear, she never took her eyes off me as I did it. "Yep, I do," she said once I go into the water, she put her arm around my shoulder. "Jude, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? For what?" I asked even though I knew what she meant. She needed to go on her quest yet it was so soon.

"You know why I'm going. I've found were the Wolves are," she said kissing me, she was meaning _The Wolves of Calla_.

"How?"

"The same way I've found the others, by using a tracker. It's located North of us and it can take about a month if I take my RV and another to get back." It was two straight months without her. I might not know her very well but the thought of being alone for that long was unbearable. True she tortured me by forcing me into celibacy for a month but at least I had someone there. I've been alone for a very long time and besides being my lover she was the only friend that I've had.

I've tried everything in my power to either make her stay or to find better travel like a jet yet she solid as a rock. "Why the fuss, Jude?" she asked wrapping her arms around me, her tail brushing against my leg. I wrapped my arms around her waist and said, "I don't want you to leave me, that's why I'm a little….you know."

"Yeah, I know and this is the part I needed to let you know. You're coming with me regardless."

"I am?" I asked both surprised and excited at the same time then….there was work. "But how am I…"

"Just tell them you're on vacation for two months."

"What if it's longer then two months?"

"Then someone's going to take your place," she said plainly, I was about to protest when she put her finger to my lips telling me to be quiet. She leans closer to me in almost kissing distance. "Would it matter, Jude?" asked Beatrice, kissing my lips. "After all I'm going to be here longer then W&P. Since you are my slave you will live as long as I live and I can live for a very long time."

"For how-" I was silenced as she bit down on my neck, catching me off guard. The bite only lasted a second it was a very painful yet pleasurable feeling. She kissed the area where she'd bitten then proceeded to go downward.

"How old do you think I am?" she whispers against my skin.

"20…maybe 21," I answered, my body shuddered as her tongue licked my nipple.

"Aww, so nice of you to think of me so young," she responded by biting the nipple causing me to gasp. It was more unexpected, painful, and oddly arousing then the neck. She did the same thing to the other, "Oh Bea," I gasped bucking my hips slightly against her. I don't know if she had an opening in her mermaid form or not but the way Beatrice was going my body I can stick to the one I know.

Before she went under to give my little friend a kiss she gave me her true age, "I'm 42, if you wanted to know," she informed then disappeared under water. I wanted to respond but once I felt her lips around my member I let it go. 42 I thought to myself, Beatrice was 10 years younger then I was and she looked pretty good for her age (well of course she's a mystical creature, they usually live a long time). I have so many questions about her but for now I'm going to enjoy myself in the Lotus Garden.


	7. Chapter 7

When tomorrow came it was the first time I've been in Beatrice's RV and it wasn't like any other RV either. The wheels were replaced with the wheels of a tank. All around the exterior was silver so bright you can see yourself in it. "They're solar panels, it operates when the sun is out so the cleaner the vehicle the better it runs," she informed me before we left.

While the outside was plain silver the inside…well it was a different matter. "What's with all the junk?" I asked staring at the mess. It wasn't like walking into a landfill but there was clutter here and there with the majority of them being cola bottles (I can tell by the dust how long those bottles have been there). Seeing the look of disapproval she tried to defend herself. "Hey, I was a bachelorette before I met you, Snow White." When I still gave her the look of disapproval she sighed in defeat, "OK, fine, we'll clean this before we hit the road."

After we've cleaned and organized everything (I've never thought woman can have so many shoes) we finally went on our little adventure. Five hours after we left W&P it was uneventful. For a while it was her driving and me finishing off _Doctor Sleep_ when we suddenly had to stop. "What happened?" I asked startled as Beatrice bolted from the driver's seat to the other side of the room. The way she searched for that something in haste and the way she kept repeating the words in panic, "Where is it! Where is it! Where is it!" caused me to worry. Before I could even say anything began to burn and it was the most intense burn I've ever felt. Usually I would winch (and enjoy the pain a little) at the heat if I mildly disobeyed her but this was so bad I surely thought I was see my hands fall off at the wrists. Thankfully it was only a second then the fire became a light burn but I wasn't out of the woods yet. Without warning Beatrice grabbed me by the collar of almost shouted, "Where's the tarp!" I was speechless for a moment, partially do to the shock she was actually angry with me then it finally sank in.

"Are you talking about the ugly green cover?"

"That's exactly what I need and I can't find it now _where did you put it!"_ Without saying a word I pointed exactly were I put the ugly thing. Before we cleaned the RV the tarp was just lying there next to her unwashed clothes looking very repulsive that I was almost tempted to throw it out with her empty bottles. Thank God I shoved it in the closet or else I would have been doomed. Within a flash Beatrice opened the closet, pulled it out quickly and dragged me out with her.

"Why are you dragging me along?" I asked wondering what kind of catastrophe could be out there that needs an ugly tarp. I soon got my answer when she threw me outside. Coming out from the North, a huge sandstorm was coming towards us like an ocean from hell. I was so mesmerized by its frightening presence that Beatrice had to drag me inside to wake up my senses. Once we were inside the car we sank to the floor together with our hearts pounding in our ears. "You crazy son of a bitch," she said, "that's one of the reasons why I don't clean this place, I can't find anything and sandstorms are my worst enemy."

"Why is that? It's not like we're walking the desert or anything." When I said that she gave me a look that said I was the dumbest idiot in the universe.

"Tell me, Kesslee, have you experience sweating in excess or this car having to make a sudden stop?"

"Uh…..no," she nodded her head that clearly said that's what I thought.

"The reason for that is all thanks to the solar panels on the car. Now if anything was to happen, say a sandstorm like this was to scoff it up without the tarp this car would stop working and once this car stops working we need to walk and when we need to walk it takes us longer and not to mention exhausting to get book number five and back to your work. Does that make any sense, Snow White?" Knowing what she meant was true and reasonable I raised my hands in surrender and actually said the words most men rarely utter.

"Alright, you were right and I was wrong and next time I'll let you know where I put your things."

"Good," she said giving me a peck on the cheek, "you want a soda, Jude? After that little moment of panic I think you must be very thirsty." I nodded my head and watched her get up to get us drinks. I observed the way she walked over to the ice box, her hips had a little sway that was very sensual when she moved and even more defined when she was wearing something tight fitting like those black shorts she was wearing. When she bend over to open the ice chest I couldn't help but notice how long and toned her legs were. Along with those legs that seem to go on forever I couldn't help but notice how short those shorts were. If she stayed in that position a second longer I would have been a little wicked and spanked that perfect ass so she could 'punish me'. My God I sound like one of those crazy people that get their kicks out of pain.

When she stood upright with the drinks in both hands I observed how her hour-glass figure. Along with those black shorts she was wearing a red buttoned shirt with left unbuttoned at the top. Already I was undressing her with my eyes. Beatrice sat back down next to me handing me the drink. With thirst I've never thought I had I chugged the cola down in a minute.

"Wow, apparently that storm made you thirsty," she commented taking a swig of her own. Just looking at you makes me thirsty I wanted to say but that was partially true. I was still thirsty and I was wanting a drink but not from the cola. I watched her put the cola down next to her and holding an ice cube in it's place. My eyes watched that ice cube being placed to her forehead, "Oh that feels better," she said to herself in relaxation. While she was cooling down with the ice I was getting hot all over. I watched that melting water trickle down her face down her neck to the valleys of her breasts.

"You know that's a waste of water," I said as I inched closer to her, my hand on her bare thigh.

"Oh you and your water," she responded back without opening her eyes. I didn't know if she did it to seduce me or not but it defiantly worked when she glided the ice across her chest. Seeing the little streams flowing down her breasts I couldn't resist. I licked the water off her soft skin while my hand traveled from her thigh to her crouch. Even though the shorts covered her I can tell by her warmth she was in need.

"My, my, you're feeling frisky today," she purred as I tore her blouse open exposing her pink bra. I positioned her to sit in my lap where my right hand fiddled with undoing her shorts while the left loosen the bra for me to fondle her breasts. "Oh God," she breathed as my hand began to stroke the wet slit between her legs. Her moans of pleasure increased as I played with her clit a little faster inching her closer to her climax. As her little love noises grew louder then the roaring storm outside I drove my fingers inside her. My god she was so wonderfully tight that my member was actually aching in need. When she was getting close I bit down on her neck and instantly I felt her juices flow against my fingers.

"Oh Jude….." sighed Beatrice, I gave her a passionate kiss then broke away to taste her essence on my fingers, I wanted more of her.

"Don't relax yet," I said stripping her blouse and bra off, "I'm not done with you." I threw the ghastly to the other side of the room, positioning her to lay down on her back. Slowly I took her shorts off along with her lacy red panties leaving her with just her boots. When I spread her legs apart I gazed at her pussy in awe. Usually they were pretty ugly, even horrifying to look at but hers was like a fully blossomed rose on an early morning.

"I know the vag looks like a facesucker but I promise you won't get a baby alien while you eat me out," she commented, mistaking my pause as hesitation.

"No, that's not it at all," I responded back lowing myself down to the floor while my hands lightly but firmly kept her legs apart. "In fact, yours is very beautiful." With one simple flick against her clit I felt her body shudder at the sensation. Every stroke I made against her pussy I felt her body begin to shake to the point were her body quivered so hard I was about to ask if the car was about to tumble over when Bea answered me by curling her fingers in my hair bucking her hips slightly to go faster. If I wanted her I could have made her beg but I was in need myself that I sucked on her clit causing her to scream as her orgasm flowed like water into my mouth. "Oh Bea," I whispered as I crawled up her body leaving my kisses behind, "You should taste yourself, you taste like heaven."

"You mean-" I cut her off when I forced my lips upon hers. For a moment we laid there kissing and tasting her desire until I stood up on my knees before her to undress. I have no idea what she sees in me, I might be ten years older then her but she looked like she should be in the arms of an immortal Adonis not a man of fifty who as lost his looks a long time ago yet she chose me and I wanted to impress her. I unzipped my pants and pulled them down slightly to expose myself to her. I was in such I need I could actually see my pulse. She didn't say anything and she didn't have to, she smile said it all

Bea stood up on her knees kissing my while she rubbed my shafted up and down. I let her hand play with me for awhile till I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her closer to me, I put her back against the wall as her long legs wrapped around my waist. She gasped as I entered her, her tightness a welcoming feel. I plastered my body against hers thrusting myself harder and harder causing her to have three or four orgasms. "Jude….," she said softly against my lips, "love me….I want….to feel…you love…._me!_" When she orgasmed once again for the last time that day I felt myself explode inside her.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips then kissing her. For a while we just laid down on the floor holding and kissing each other until the storm blown over. As we got ready to hit the road again I thought to myself, did I love her?


	8. Chapter 8

It was three weeks in when I started to ask myself, what if she's pregnant? I came across that question after reading a guide about pregnancy and childbirth. Now that I'm thinking about it we've been having sex almost every night (unfortunately no sand storm), plus we haven't been using protection whatsoever. I was lying in bed trying very hard not to ask that question yet it pecked at my brain like a buzzard. Knowing that I had to ask or be damned I stood up looking straight on the brunette with the eyes on the road.

"Beatrice," I called out her name half hoping she didn't hear me when she nonchalantly responded, "Yeah Jude?" I didn't speak for what felt like an eternity. I personally didn't want to ask. She didn't have morning sickness, didn't miss a period (that was seven days of hell for the both of us), you know all the things that females go through when bearing a child. As stupid as it sounds I had to ask, "Bea….this is going to sound stupid but-AAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed as the RV suddenly tumbled over. I must have hit the walls, floor and ceiling several times before the car finally came to a stop. My body ached from all the bottles and other things that crashed against my body.

"Oh motherfucking damn it!" she cursed when she got to her senses, throwing something across from her. The RV was lying on its side with the rest of the place trashed. Beatrice got to her feet, fingertips on her temples and eyes closed as she meditated on the new disaster that was upon us. When she finally got herself to relax she looked at me calmly asking, "So what were you saying?"

"I-AHHH" I was caught off guard again when something suddenly pulled me out the window and threw me out into the desert. Getting to my feet with then ache that felt worse then before I was surrounded by four kangaroo like creatures made out of armor. These must be the Rippers.

"He looks familiar," one said.

"Is he someone we know?" said the other. One of them grabbed me by the collar. Our faces were so close we can almost touch noses. The mask almost made me think of _Predator. _

"I know who this scumbag is," answered the one holding me hostage. Strangely he sounded like Finn from _Law & Order: SVU. _As dire as the situation was I couldn't help but think, I wonder if Detective Munch is with us right now. The thought was silly enough to make me smile and it was a very bad move on my part. "What are you smiling at, you old punk," sneered the voice of Ice-T, this was enough to wipe the smile on my face.

"N-nothing….sir," I said holding hands in surrender; this too was a bad move. Without warning my right hand and part of my arm was pulled clean from its socket. I couldn't believe it at first, I was holding unto part of my arm with my brain trying to process the fact that I was missing a limb. Within seconds I was screaming in pain and fear as they were getting closer to tear the rest of me apart. Oh God someone help me, I thought when a very beautiful voice started singing _Come Sail Away_ by STYX.

The singer got the attention of my captures, "Ah, pretty lady," said one of them. It was hard to get on my feet with the blood oozing out of my stump but by some miracle I did but once I saw the singer I wanted to faint. It was Beatrice wearing shorts, boots and a bra. She was in the process of undoing her bra when the Rippers started to go into her direction. "Beatrice! Don't you dare take that bra off!" I commanded like a father to an disobedient child. Beatrice kept stripping, the Rippers kept coming, I wanted to stop them but I felt so weak. I got up to a few steps when I fell to my knees and lost consciences.

_I had a dream I was in an ocean with Beatrice looking at me. "Do you want a baby?" I was about to answer when heard music in the background. _I woke up feeling drowsy and achy with my right hand attached. For a moment I thought that incident was a dream like the one I was having till a woman in surgeons clothes came in. "Well, good morning, sleepy head!" said the strange woman, she had a Boston accent. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said looking down at my hands. Wasn't I supposed to be missing one? Thinking this was a prosthetic I rubbed my hands together expecting it to feel fake but shockingly it felt like flesh. "What happened to my hand and who are you?" I asked. The woman with the Boston accent simply said, "Just think of something dear and I go by Barber by the way." It was a strange answer but I did think of something. I thought we should have packed guns before we left and before my eyes the right hand turned into a gun. Holy shit I was a Transformer!

"Ah cool it works!" said the Boston woman then headed over to the white curtains. "Hey B, he's awake and the hand works!" she called, I was about to ask who B was until Beatrice walked in fully dressed this time. Instead of being happy I was actually angry with her. "Oh so you finally decided to keep your clothes on after you were done seducing the Rippers," I stated heatedly, I can already imagine her having a four way with the Rippers and that thought made me angrier.

"Hey Kesslee, I did it to saw your hide and mine," spat Beatrice back. Feeling the tension in the room the woman named Barber said "Ok…I leave you two alone" then left to get away from the storm that was brewing between us.

"You mean by sleeping with them?"

"I did _not _sleep with them, Kesslee. The only thing I did was leer them to sleep!"

"And I don't _believe _you!" Beatrice growled in frustration then without warning she pulls me closer to her, kissing me. As we were kissing I had a vision of the Rippers coming closer to her as she was singing and stripping. As they tried to touch her she swooped a hand over their faces were they fainted one by one. Once they were all asleep she ran over to my unconscious body them dragged me over to the dune were a door suddenly appeared then the vision ended when we broke the kiss. It literally took our breath away.

"Ok….I believe you," I said, feeling a little buzzed.

"Good…now what did you want to ask me?"

"What…oh yeah….I wanted to ask if…"

"If what?"

"If you are pregnant?" She looked at me as if I suddenly sprouted a new head. "Pregnant? Ha, Kesslee I can't get pregnant, not unless I get married and…." She paused trying to think of the words the she said, "Marriage is very complicated."

"Why is it complicated?" I asked wondering what kind of wedding ceremony takes place for Sirens. After thinking for sometime to say it she answered, "It's a really special event of me willing to lose my tail permanently and a willingness to be each others master as well as each others servant. If any of us was to break that bond would be the death of the couples children…and grandchildren and so on."

"You mean a whole generation slain for an affair?"

"No…they just…._died_. There was once a woman I knew who had 4 children and 12 grandchildren. She was about to be a great-grandmother when she had an affair. That one night stand wiped out her whole bloodline, shamed from her husband, and was banished forever."

"Oh my," I said almost to myself, "I'm sorry for asking…and sorry for accusing you of sleeping with the Rippers."

"I forgive you," she said kissing me, "Are you wanting a baby?"

"Oh no, I don't think it's a good idea to bring a child into the world and I don't know if I'll be the best dad on the planet."

"I think no father perfect but I think you might make a great dad someday," she said kissing me again. Her body was pressing so close to me I could feel myself rise at her closeness when I suddenly heard something vibrate. "Is someone's phone ringing?" I asked then Beatrice began to laugh.

"Yeah…it's….it's your hand! He's getting vibes from you dick and he want to make a…..a call with…my vagina!" At first I didn't know what she was talking about until she pulled the replaced severed hand away from her ass and showed it to me. Seeing my hand I nearly bawled in laughter myself. My hand was indeed vibrating. After we've got our laughter under control Beatrice kissed me fiercely saying, "We need to put that hand under a test drive."

"I thought you never ask," I said throwing her on the bed I was lying on. I was in the process of undressing her when Barber came in, her eyes big as saucers when she caught us in the middle of the act.

"Well….the RV's fixed up but it's night outside so you are welcome to stay and dinner is about ready and ummmmm….I'll leave you two….alone," she said rushing out of the room with red on her cheeks. I was about to continue with what I was doing when Beatrice pushed me back a little.

"We'll continue this later after dinner, Jude," she said giving me a peck on the lips and left the room with hopes that dinner would be over very soon.


End file.
